Yumichika Ayasegawa
| image = | name = Yumichika Ayasegawa | kanji = 綾瀬川 弓親 | romanji = Ayasegawa Yumichika | race = Shinigami | birthday = September 19''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls | age = | gender = Male | height = 169 cm (5'6½")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight = 59 kg (130 lbs.) | eyes = Purple''Bleach'' manga, Volume 37 cover | hair = Black | blood type = | unusual features = Colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = Lieutenant of the 11th Division | previous occupation = 5th Seat of the 11th Division | team = 11th Division | previous team = | partner = Ikkaku Madarame | previous partner = | base of operations =11th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | status = Active | shikai = Ruri'iro Kujaku | bankai = None }} Yumichika Ayasegawa (綾瀬川 弓親, Ayasegawa Yumichika) is the former 5th Seated officer of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, under Kenpachi Zaraki. He has since been promoted to lieutenant of the same division, under Ikkaku Madarame. Appearance Yumichika wears the standard Shinigami Shihakushō uniform with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. Yumichika has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin and jaw-length hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. Before he joined the Gotei 13, he wore a simple kimono with a flowery pattern on it, did not wear any feathers on his eyes, and his hair was down his back and tied in a loose ponytail with shoulder length pieces framing his face. Personality Yumichika is a narcissist who judges almost everyone and everything by beauty. He is also incredibly vain. Yumichika is a powerful combatant and wanted to become the third Seat of his Division, as he thought the kanji for the number three was the most beautiful. However, Ikkaku Madarame took it, so Yumichika took the fifth Seat, as he thought that the kanji for five resembled three. However, he is at times shown to be caring and helpful to others. He is extremely loyal to his friend Ikkaku, even going as far as to abandon his post at a pillar in the fake Karakura Town to try and save Ikkaku from being killed and threatening his allies who try to stop him. He cares deeply about what Ikkaku and Kenpachi Zaraki think and hides the true nature of his Zanpakutō from them for fear of being hated. History Yumichika was a friend of Ikkaku Madarame from a long time ago, before Kenpachi Zaraki became a captain in the Gotei 13. During their past, the two went throughout the Rukongai together looking for fights, until the day where Ikkaku challenged Kenpachi to a fight and lost to him. After a speech given to them by Kenpachi about surviving a battle and living to kill the one who failed to kill them, Yumichika brought the news to the still recovering Ikkaku. He had heard of Kenpachi becoming a captain and the two decided to join the 11th Division to serve under him. Both of them would prove themselves to Kenpachi and eventually became seated officers, Yumichika choosing the 5th seat as he found the number four to be an unattractive number and Ikkaku had already taken the third. Bleach anime; Episode 119''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 206 Plot Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Yumichika, as a high ranking member of the 11th Division, excels in swordsmanship. He has shown himself to be capable fighter that is on par with lieutenant-level fighters, such as Shūhei Hisagi, and Arrancar such as Charlotte Cuuhlhourne. Flash Steps: Yumichika has been seen using flash steps frequently, although he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents. He is fast enough to get behind Ganju Shiba and attack him before the latter had a chance to dodge or even react''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 90, Page 12, as well as being able to keep up with an Arrancar or lieutenant level fighter. Enhanced Durability: Yumichika has been shown to have a high durability. In his fight with Ganju Shiba, he was shown to take direct hits from Ganju's fireworks and only receive minor burn marks.Bleach manga; Chapter 90, Pages 7-9 In his battle against Luppi, he is repeatedly beaten, first by Luppi in his unreleased state, and then twice by Luppi in his released state and can still stand, with only minor cuts on his head.Bleach manga, Chapter 231, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 223, pages 7 and 10 In his later fight with Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, Yumichika was overpowered by his attacks. His left arm was even broken in three places. Even so he was still fighting. High Spiritual Energy: Despite being a former 5th seated officer of the Gotei 13 turned lieutenant, Yumichika boasts a high spiritual energy on par with some captain-level Shinigami. Kidō Practitioner: Yumichika has demonstrated capable skill in Kidō techniques, able to use a mid-level Hadō spell and a low-level Bakudō spell without incantation. Bleach anime; Episode 244, only takes place in the anime. Zanpakutō Ruri'iro Kujaku (瑠璃色孔雀, Azure Peacock), nicknamed Fuji Kujaku (藤孔雀, Wisteria Peacock): It has the form of an average katana with a bronze cross guard shaped like a German cross and a purple handle. Ruri'iro Kujaku is his Zanpakutō's true name. Ruri'iro Kujaku is an odd sword, as it has a favorite color. "Azure" is its favorite while "Wisteria" is its least favorite. Fuji Kujaku is a Nickname that Yumichika gave it. Ruri'iro Kujaku really hates that name, so when Yumichika calls it that his Zanpakutō sulks and doesn't reach full power. It is only when he calls it by its true name that its potential is achieved. Although Yumichika does not admit it to his 11th Division comrades for fear of being hated, especially by Ikkaku, since 11th Division Zanpakutō are generally used for direct attack, he has a Kidō-type Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, page 4-6 The spirit of Ruri'iro Kujaku seems to be as vain as his owner, as Yumichika is shown visibly getting angry with him for thinking of himself as beautiful, saying that he is full of himself. He even goes as far as to call his Zanpakutō annoying and tries to break the blade after performing Jinzen.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 18 *'Shikai': Unlike most Zanpakutō, Ruri'iro Kujaku has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique effect. :Fuji Kujaku: The Shikai command for Fuji Kujaku is "Bloom" (咲け, sake; "bloom for me" in the English adaptations). Yumichika runs his hand along the length of the blade as it glows a white light and transforms. As Fuji Kujaku, it takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at the hilt allows it to split into four identical blades. The guard still takes the form of bronze cross and it also retains the purple handle.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 6 :Ruri'iro Kujaku: When Yumichika says the release command "Split and Deviate" (裂き狂え, sakikurue)Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 14. Ruri'iro Kujaku's blades flare up and transform into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines. The guard still takes the form of bronze cross and it also retains the purple handle.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 9 :Shikai Special Ability: These vines move to grapple and ensnare an opponent. Once the opponent is sufficiently subdued the vines begin to grow energy buds that are being filled with the opponent's Reiatsu. The flowers actually use it as a form of power source, siphoning the Reiatsu the opponent emits in order to fuel their growth. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, either seriously incapacitating them or killing them in the process. By chewing on the petals of the bloomed flowers one's wounds are healed and their Reiatsu is revitalized. (It should be noted that the command Split and Deviate is the true release command for Yumichika's Zanpakutō). When the effect is over the vines release the target and shrivel up. The vines then recede back into the hilt and the sealed blade is reconstituted.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 322, page 2-3 *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved References